


Tabula Rasa

by KonaKona



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9382154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaKona/pseuds/KonaKona
Summary: 6 Momente in denen Credence etwas über sich und seine Mitmenschen realisiert. Dinge die ihn durch eindringliche Selbstreflektion und Beobachtung veränderten.





	1. Akzeptanz

Ein Tag begann wie jeder andere leblose und von der Aufbruchstimmung der Welt isolierte Morgen. Er verschwamm allmählich im endlosen Wirbel der Zeit, verschmolz mit dem Rest bis auch er von der Unkenntlichkeit verschluckt wurde. Wie ein Zug der am Horizont vorbei huschte, dessen Muster man nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Eine monotone graue Masse die bei ihm nicht einmal mehr das Gefühl von Ekel erregen konnte; so bekannt war ihm dieser Alltag. New York tat wieder sein Bestes um dem universalen Weltschmerz noch schwerer auf den Schultern der Menschen zu liegen. Die Menschen arbeiteten zu Hauf in schlechten Positionen, waren sich ihrer eigenen Hoffnungslosigkeit bewusst und erlähmten an ihr, aber erkannten nicht welche Maschinerie sie ankettete. Die Stadt schien ihr Bestes daran zu tun dazu beizutragen dass sich die Menschen schlecht fühlten. Der weiße Nebel der aus den Gullideckeln stieg war so dicht, dass man kaum dreihundert Meter weit sehen konnte. Die Kolonialhäuser aus rotem Backstein gegenüber waren verblasst, die schwarz lackierten Fords welche die Regenpfützen unhöflich aufwirbeln ließen huschten schnell vorbei; zischten im Regen und Nebel so bedeutungslos wie jeder andere Tag kam und ging. Die Menschenmenge die sich am Eingang der Bank tummelte schienen durch die Feuchtigkeit der Luft träge geworden zu sein, ihre Kleider hingen ihnen vom Körper, ihre Gesichter waren wegen der Unzufriedenheit ihres Lebens mürrisch verzogen.  
  
Ma wusste dass die heutigen Menschen sich nur noch um Geld und Macht und um ihre eigenen Privilegien scherten. Was war also ein besserer Ort um solch verdorbene Seelen zu erreichen als direkt vor der Bank? Credences Augen huschten überfordert über die große Anzahl von Gesichtern die vor ihm standen. Es war wirklich ein ganzer Haufen. Wahrscheinlich interessierten sie sich aber wie gewöhnlich nicht um Mas Predigt. Um das kollektive Stirnrunzeln und Schnauben richtig zu deuten, waren sie sogar eher verärgert darüber. Plötzlich fühlte er sich sonderlich klein und unsicher. Er wollte sich in einem Mantel verstecken, den Kragen hochstellen so dass sie ihn nicht sehen, nicht beurteilen konnten. Manchmal wäre es gar nicht so schlecht einfach ignoriert zu werden, mußte Credence unbewusst. Ma hatte den letzten Mantel Chastity gegeben, und sein eigenes abgetragenes Jackett bot sowieso schon zu wenig Platz um seine schlaksigen Arme ganz zu bedecken, von wegen sich darin zu verkriechen.

„Mein Gott, lässt ihr Schamanen mich durch wenn ich mir so einen mitnehme?“ Der Herr riss ihm das Papier aus den Händen welches er gerade ausgeben wollte und murrte leise. „Hexen unter uns?“ Credence zog die Schultern hoch und starrte verängstigt hinauf. „Ja, Sir, wir von den zweiten Salemern wollen Sie warnen vor...“, bevor er den Satz beenden konnte stieß der Mann ihn zurück. Credence keuchte auf, verlor beinahe das Gleichgewicht und stolperte zurück. Das zerknitterte Pamphlet schwebte die Treppen herunter. „Ich verhexe _euch_ gleich“, fluchte der Mann und verschwand hinter den riesigen Glastüren der Bank. „Verzeihung“, flüsterte Credence. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es mehr eine Antwort die er sich zurechtgelegt hatte als etwas das mit Überzeugung gesagt wurde. Die Menschen tendierten einfach wütend auf ihn zu werden weil er irgendwie immer alles vermasseln musste, jede Situation schien darin zu enden.

Sobald er wieder fest auf dem Boden stand, suchte der Junge nach den Blicken seiner Mutter die aber immer noch mit Inbrunst und laut vorne die Vernichtung der Hexerei heraufbeschwor. „Eine dunkle Gesellschaft die unser aller Ende verursachen kann wenn wir sie nicht daran hindern!“ Sie hatte noch nicht gesehen, dass der Mann wütend auf ihn geworden ist, also eilte Credence dem zerknitterten Pamphlet nach. Gerade als es aus seiner Reichweite flog, kam ihm eine junge Dame entgegen. Ihre Augen waren so entspannt, dass es ihn kurz verblüffte. Ihr Lächeln war sanft aber traurig, der lange Mantel wehte hinter ihr im kalten Wind. Er richtete sich wieder auf, lehnte sich zurück und presste seine Lippen fest zusammen während er sich an seine Flyer klammerte. „Bitte sehr“, sie reichte nach seinen langen, knöchigen, blassen Fingern und legte das Pamphlet in seine Hand. Credence zog sofort seine Hand zurück und senkte seinen Kopf. Er wollte etwas sagen aber hatte keine Antwort parat für den Fall dass er solch eine Höflichkeit bezeugen durfte. Die junge Dame lächelte kurz unsicher, atmete in kleinen nebligen Wolken aus und legte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter ab. Dann lehnte sie sich vor, ihr Blick aufrichtig und neugierig.

„Wieso sollten die Hexen uns schaden wollen?“

 

Die Gründe dafür wusste er auch nicht. Er hinterfragte nicht was Ma sagte. Ma sagte dass die Hexen ihnen schaden wollen. Sie warnte die Unwissenden und wollte helfen, wahrscheinlich kannte sie auch keine Hexe mit der sie hätte die Gründe für die Vernichtung diskutieren können.

„Ich-... ich weiß nicht sehr viel darüber, meine Mutter, sie kann es erklären. Sie hat sogar mal eine Hexe getroffen! Ich mache nur...“, Credence deutete auf die Blätter in seinen Händen und räusperte sich. Er war nur ein unwichtiger Informant. Wahrscheinlich war aber selbst diese Antwort nicht genug. Er wollte sich selbst maßregeln. Das war eine sehr schlechte Erklärung und sicher nicht zufriedenstellend. „Ich denke, vielleicht wollen sie ihre Kräfte nicht teilen.“ Es gab auch die Möglichkeit dass sie einfach ihre eigene Position in der Welt sichern wollten. „Oder sie möchten nicht mit jemanden leben der anders ist.“ Credence schluckte nervös, war sich plötzlich bewusst, dass seine Familie selbst nicht mit jemandem leben wollte der 'anders' war. „Obwohl... mir fällt kein Grund ein...“ Er verlagerte sein Gewicht vom linken auf den rechten Fuß und suchte nach Zustimmung in den netten Augen der Dame. Sie lächelte, ihr Blick schweifte für einen Moment zurück zu Ma. Dann reichte sie nach einem Pamphlet, fixierte seinen Blick und flüsterte leise.

„Alle können unmöglich gleich sein.“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tabula Rasa: bezieht sich ursprünglich auf eine geglättete Wachstafel und bedeutet eigentlich „unbeschriebene Tafel“, im übertragenen Sinne wurde damit die Seele (als Ort der Erkenntnis der Menschen) in ihrem ursprünglichen Zustand bezeichnet, bevor sie Eindrücke von der Außenwelt empfing.


	2. Tyrannei

_Abends._

Er reichte Chastity die tropfenden Becher, Kruge, zerkratztes Geschirr; allesamt Spenden an das Waisenhaus. Das Tuch das sie zum Trocknen nutzte war bereits durchnässt, und das Wasser in das er seine Hände tunkte war eiskalt geworden. Die Kerzen flackerten im kalten Durchzug. Ma saß auf der hölzernen Bank und bereitete die Flyer für den nächsten Tag vor. Man musste arbeiten um zu essen, und dankbar sein. Es gab keinen Ton außer das plätschernde, peitschende Wasser. Credence liebte Ruhe. Er schloss genüsslich seine Augen. Worte schienen immer alles zu vermasseln. Sie stachen und taten weh, kamen vielleicht ganz anders als er wollte.

„Die Frau mit der du heute Nachmittag gesprochen hast, Credence.“

Der Teller rutschte ihm aus den Händen zurück ins Becken. Credence fuhr zusammen als er dumpf am Boden aufprallte. Sein Rücken verkrampfte, er spürte Chastitys Blick auf sich. „Wer war sie? War sie eine Hexe?“, verlangte Mary Lou ohne ihren Kopf zu heben. Sie sprach zwar mit Credence aber würdigte ihn keines Blickes. Er war sich nicht sicher was er sagen sollte, oder überhaupt konnte. Was seine Mutter hören wollte, wie er es sagen sollte. Jedes Wort eine Miene, eine Gefahr.

„Ma...“, Credence drehte sich um. „Ich habe sie reden gehört.“ Mas Stimme war bedrohlich kontrolliert und ruhig. „Sie war eine Hexe, nicht wahr? Was hast du ihr gesagt? Du würdest keine Gründe für das Verderben der Hexen kennen?“

Credence schluckte, presste seine Lippen fest zusammen und hielt den Atem an. Sein Herz pochte ihm in den Ohren, sein Körper war nicht mehr zu bewegen. „Meine eigenen Kinder, ich gebe euch Essen, Unterkunft, Schutz vor diesen widernatürlichen...“ Mary Lou Barebone ließ den Haufen Flyer auf den Tisch knallen und drehte sich empört zu Credence. Ihre Augen waren streng und die Adern zeichneten sich in ihrem Hals ab. „Hilfst du ihr?“

Neben ihm sah er wie Chastity eine Gabel trocknete und sie in den gewobenen Korb legte. Sie verdrehte gelangweilt die Augen und trocknete einen Teller mit dem Küchentuch. „Mutter, Credence trägt seit neustem auch lederne Handschuhe. Hast du sie ihm gekauft?“

Credences Rücken glühte. Die ledernen Handschuhe waren ein Geschenk. Er hätte besser aufpassen sollen, dass keiner sie sieht. Er senkte seinen Kopf und zog die Schultern hoch um sich kleiner zu machen, er wollte sich auflösen, sich nicht mit dieser Situation auseinandersetzen. Nichts dass er zu sagen hätte, würde Mary Lou von seiner Unschuld überzeugen. Wie konnte man auch als Beschuldigter auf Unschuldig plädieren? Den Status von Angeklagten hatte er nicht. Mary ging auf ihn zu. Ihre Nasenflügel flackerten, ihr Blick war starr während sie mit vorgelehnten Oberkörper auf ihn zu kam. Credence wollte instinktiv zurückweichen aber er stieß hinter sich nur auf die Spüle. Kein Ausweg. Als er Mary Lous heißen Atem an seiner Wange spürte, hob er zögernd seinen Blick. „Wer hat sie dir gegeben?“, knurrte ihre Stimme leise.  
  
„Ma...“  
  
Mutter packte ihn am Kragen. Credence spürte die reißende Handfläche auf seiner Wange, spürte wie Ma an seinem Gurt zog, ihre Fingernägel in sein Gesicht drückte. Credence bebte vor Angst, sah mit wässrigen Augen hinauf zur Decke. _Bitte, mein Herr, gib mir Flügel damit ich weit weg fliegen kann._ Ma mochte es ihre  Barmherzigkeit warm und unnachgiebig auf seinem Körper einzubrennen.

 


	3. Menschsein

Die Nacht war etwas dass Credence bewunderte. Er liebte es aus dem kleinen, befleckten Fenster seines Zimmer zu sehen wenn die Stimmen um ihn herum verblassten und er nur für sich existierte. Existierte ohne beurteilt zu werden, ohne jemals gut genug zu sein. Hier existierte er einfach so wie er war, und das genügte. Die Menschen rannten lachend aus den Automobilen, ihre Schuhe klatschten auf dem nassen Asphalt, sie verschwanden in den schützenden Bars, in ihren warm leuchtenden Apartments. Wahrscheinlich ging Mr. Graves auch gerade Nachhause, konnte sich endlich vor dem Kamin entspannen den er so sehr liebte. Dieses Gebäude links mit der runden Kuppel war die Oper. Credence stellte sich eines dunklen Nachmittags absichtlich davor um seine Flyer zu verteilen. Er lauschte dem wechselnden Stimmen. Hoch, tief, lang und kurz, melodisch. Die summenden Saiten der Geigen, die stürmischen Noten der Orgeln. Welche Bandbreite an Emotionen die Charaktere der Opern spürten, konnte er sich kaum ausmalen.  
  
Direkt in der Straße unter ihm gab es ein schickes Restaurant. Eine Frau hielt sich am Arm ihres Begleiters fest, eine Kellnerin öffnete ihnen die Tür um sie hereinzuführen. Credence fragte sich wie sie sich wohl fühlte. War sie gerade von der Arbeit gekommen und hoffte dass der Mann freundlich war? Oder war sie seine verschollene Schwester? Er atmete aus, legte sein Kinn auf die gefalteten Arme und spähte müde über das Panorama von Manhattan.  
  
Das dort – das größte Gebäude dass sich weiß und riesig in den Himmel erstreckte war mit lauter Büroräumen gefüllt. Gerade streuten die müden Sekretäre heraus und verschwanden in den Gassen, in der Menschenmenge New Yorks oder in Taxen. Etwas unterbrach den flüssigen Strom aus Menschen. Eine Figur inmitten der Menge. Sie bewegte sich nicht, nein. Sie stand still. Die anderen strömten um sie herum. Und als Credence atemlos seine Nasenspitze gegen die kalte Scheibe drückte, bemerkte er geschockt dass sie zu ihm zurück sah. Er duckte sich sofort und atmete verängstigt aus. Er war sich nicht sicher ob er richtig gesehen hatte, und fürchtete schon dass der Mann ihn immer noch beobachten würde. Das Licht der Stadt schien durch das kleine Fenster in sein dunkles Zimmer, warf lange Schatten als sich sein Atem legte.

Credence bewunderte die Nacht, aber fürchtete sich vor der Dunkelheit. Am meisten wenn er wusste dass Modesty nicht mehr wach sein konnte denn dann musste er alleine da durch. Ma verbat ihm Kerzen anzuzünden. Also versuchte Credence immer sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand zu drehen damit er nichts Seltsames sehen konnte. Trotzdem beschlich ihn immer das Gefühl etwas lauere in der Dunkelheit dieses Zimmers. Credence schloss die Augen und atmete zittrig aus. Als er sich in Sicherheit wähnte, schob er vorsichtig seinen Kopf über die Fensterbank und sah wieder hinaus auf die bunten, glänzenden Lichter. Er breitete seine Handfläche über dem kalten Glas aus. Es war eine Welt die er nie berühren würde. So sehr er sich auch vorstellte er würde dort unten sein, mit all diesen Menschen, die Stadt entdecken und vielleicht auch mit Mr. Graves in die Oper gehen, irgendwie passte er nie ganz ins Bild. Er wusste kaum wie man normal sprach, sich so bewegte dass man nicht zitterte, wie man unauffällig war. Denn sein Platz war hier. Im Waisenhaus, in diesem knarrenden Dachbodenzimmer, mit narbigen Händen als Mahnung dass er diese Welt nie verlassen würde. Credence senkte seinen Kopf und starrte im Dunkeln auf seine knochigen Hände. Es zogen sich tiefe Schwielen über Handrücken und -fläche. Er blinzelte still, seine Gedanken begannen sich zu drehen. Es war furchtbar einfach das alles zu normalisieren. Zu glauben dass es keine andere Realität gab. Nur diese, in der Drohungen und Angst Alltag waren. In der Ma immer darüber bestimmen würde was sie alle sein durften und was nicht. Dabei wusste Credence aus den Büchern in Mr. Graves Arbeitszimmer dass kein Tyrann ohne Gegenkämpfer war und er nicht auch selten irgendwann, schlussendlich, _hoffentlich_ fiel. Solange der unausweichliche Fall kam, mussten die Menschen aber aushalten. Schreckliche Dinge akzeptieren und aushalten. Aushalten, weiter atmen.

Vielleicht reichte die Kraft eines Einzelnen für so etwas nicht aus, mußte Credence und strich zaghaft mit seinen Fingern über seine kalte Wange um die Erinnerung wachzuhalten. Sein Körper erschauderte angenehm, das warme Gefühl einer Hand auf seinem Nacken erfüllte ihn, seine Muskeln entspannten sich. Vielleicht musste man wissen, dass es Menschen gab die von der eigenen Not wussten. Zu wissen das man nicht alleine auf der Welt war. _Nicht alleine war_. Credence schloss die Augen. Vor ihm kniete Mr. Graves, seine Augen glänzten freundlich, seine Lippen waren in ein ruhiges Lächeln gekrümmt. Er bemerkte es kaum, aber im Schatten seines Zimmers breitete sich ein zaghaftes Lächeln über Credence's Gesicht aus. Der Mensch ist immerhin ein fühlendes Wesen.

Die Decke selbst schien über ihn zu spotten als er sich auszog, so sehr engte sie ihn ein. Er musste sich schon krümmen damit er sich den Kopf nicht anstieß. Manchmal engten die Wände ihn mehr ein als dass sie schützten, denn hier und da tropfte es durch die Dielen. Das Holz des Trägerpfostens war bereits morsch, müsste wahrscheinlich bald ausgetauscht werden, wenn Ma wollte dass ihm das Dach nicht um die Ohren flog.

Credence wimmerte leise als die rauen Leinen seines Bettes den wunden, feuchten Rücken streiften. Die Bettlaken waren eiskalt auf seiner nackten Haut. Er hoffte nur dass die Wunden über Nacht ausreichend trocknen würden damit er sich am Morgen wenigstens wieder bewegen konnte ohne seine Kleidung zu beschmutzen. Seine Handflächen pulsierten unangenehm unter dem blutgetränkten Fetzen Stoff der um seine Hände gewickelt war, also positionierte er seine Hände so dass kein Druck auf ihnen lastete. Credence starrte auf das dunkle Holz vor ihm, seine blassen Hände vor sich gelähmt. _Wie lange noch..._  
  
Das Zimmer war kalt. Sein Atem formte kleine Wölkchen vor dem Mund. Er wickelte fest seine dünne Decke um den Körper und machte sich klein. Immer kleiner. Er wollte so klein sein, dass ihn keiner mehr ansehen konnte, wehtun konnte. Die antike Wanduhr tickte und hallte von den Dielen. Unter ihm erwachte das Nachtleben Manhattans. Hier brach die Dunkelheit ein, und schien wie so oft selbst bei Tagesanbruch nicht zu verschwinden.

  
Der Mondschein fiel vom Fenster auf das Bett, wo eine zitternde Silhouette erst weit nach Mitternacht schlussendlich auch einen unruhigen Schlaf fand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon Time: Graves ist sehr gut erzogen und sammelt Vaughn Monroe's Platten um sie im Hintergrund abzuspielen wenn er und Credence Zeit zusammen verbringen können


	4. Schwäche

Die Eiseskälte erstarrte seine wunden Finger. Der kalte Wind und der feine Regen bliesen ihm unangenehm in den geschorenen Nacken, also zog Credence im Versuch sich zu wärmen die Schultern hoch und machte sich klein. Vielleicht wäre es einfacher wenn die Menschen ihn gar nicht erst sehen könnten. Dann würde sich ihre Gleichgültigkeit nicht ganz so anfühlen wie eine Ohrfeige. Die Männer und Frauen mit ihren langen Mänteln drängelten sich an ihm vorbei, stahlen sich davon. Credence starrte mit wässrigen Augen auf seine entblößte, zitternde, rot geschwollene Hand und senkte sie. Ma hatte ihm seine Handschuhe weg genommen. Der Tag war kaum angebrochen in Manhattan, seine Geschwister saßen sich gerade vermutlich erst um zu frühstücken an den Tisch. Credences Bauch knurrte laut, schien die umliegenden Innereien in sich einsaugen zu wollen, er wankte benebelt die Straße entlang. Seine Füße waren wie Blei an den schlaksigen Beinen. Er versuchte sie zu lockern, und spürte die Nässe zwischen seinen Zehen. Nach einem nicht erholsamen Schlaf hatte Ma ihn schon früh aufgeweckt und als Strafe alleine raus geschickt.

Sein Blick schweifte vom grauen Asphalt und Schuhen die an ihm vorbei huschten, flüchtig hoch zu den Wolkenkratzern und ihren prunkvollen Fassaden. Die Glastüren reflektierten makellos, die goldenen Klinken waren Hochglanz poliert. Gegenüber von ihm lachten zwei junge Damen, Arm in Arm, und stiegen in ein Taxi. Daneben saß ein älterer Mann in einem Cafe. Er trug lederne Schuhe und ein enganliegendes Hemd dass über der Brust fast aufzuplatzen drohte. Credence schluckte, senkte seinen Kopf und atmete mit schwerer Brust aus. Die Flyer in seiner Hand waren immer noch unverändert in ihrer Anzahl, aber es war seltsam einfach sie zu vergessen und stattdessen die Umgebung zu beobachten. Gleich vor sich strömte ihm der Duft von feinem Gebäck entgegen, und er ging unbewusst darauf zu. Auf den Etageren im Schaufenster lagen allerlei Süßwaren und Kuchen. Teure Schokoladenverpackungen mit goldner Inschrift in Bordeaux, Marineblau, Waldgrün, glänzten und warfen ihr Licht auf den Betrachter. Eine Stufe darunter lagen Kekse mit den verschiedensten Formen. Jeder hatte eine andere Füllung, manche mit Glasur, Schokolade überzogen wieder andere waren mit Puderzucker bestreut. Auf der Ablage waren geöffnete Pralinenschachteln ausgestellt, elegant mit einem Seidenband umrandet. Eine Reklame hing von der Decke. Credences Augen bewegten sich mehrere Male über die Worte, scheinbar angestrengt einen Sinn in den Buchstaben zu erkennen.

  
_'Freddo Frosch: Pack uns in deine Brotbox! Nimm einfach zu jedem Mahl ein FREDDO FROSCH zu dir und erlebe den größten Schokoladengenuss Amerikas. Uns gibt es in 12 verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen – und jede davon ein Erlebnis!'_  
  
Darunter stand ein Pappaufsteller des Frosches der im Sakko seinen Hut anhob, so wie es die gepflegten Männer auf der Straße taten, und ihn wieder auf den Kopf senkte. Credences Augen leuchteten und er versuchte das kleine Lächeln das ihm auf den Lippen zerging zu unterdrücken. Sein Blick schweifte weiter. Neben jeder Köstlichkeit waren Preisschilder angebracht. Credence Lider flackerten, er befeuchtete seine spröden Lippen und drückte eine flache Hand gegen seinen Bauch. Er hatte keinen einzigen Dime an sich.

„Mein Junge“, eine vertraute, raue Stimme ertönte neben ihm. Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seinem Rücken ab. Credence sah hinauf in die großen, dunklen Augen des Mannes, lehnte sich das kleinste Stückchen näher in die Hand auf seinem Rücken.

„Mis-, Mister Graves“, der Name sprudelte verblüfft, gehackt über seine Lippen. Er verlagerte ungeschickt sein Gewicht und taumelte kurz orientierungslos bis er sich wieder beschämt fing und sein ganzer Körper sich anspannte.

„Komm“, ermutigte Mister Graves lächelnd. Die kleinen Fältchen um seine Augen verrieten dass er es ernst meinte als er Credence durch die Eingangstür des Süßwarenladens führte. „Guten Morgen“, grüßte Mr. Graves den Ladenbesitzer an der Kasse höflich. Credence nahm seinen Hut ab, drückte ihn mit den Flyern an seinen Bauch und sah mit offen stehendem Mund von links nach rechts. Von innen war der Laden noch viel wärmer als es von draußen aussah. Seine Finger wurden wieder weicher, ein warmer Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken durch die warme Luft an seinem Nacken. An den Seiten zogen sich Regale voll mit Bonbongläsern, bunten Kaugummis, runden Lollies und Flaschen gefüllt mit bunten kleinen Perlen entlang. Der Duft von karamellisiertem Zucker lag in der Luft.

Mr. Graves kaufte eine handvoll von den Schokoladen Fröschen und eine blaue Pralinenschachtel auf der 'Cadbury: Milk Tray' stand. Credence gaffte die Süßigkeiten an, wunderte sich welche verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen es wohl gab. Er spürte Mr. Graves hinter sich, der saubere Moschusduft seines Aftershaves entfaltete sich in der Luft, umschloss ihn behütend. Der Duft verfolgte ihn wenn er nachts alleine weinte. Er dachte oft, dass das Kissen in welchem er sein Schluchzen erstickte, seinen Duft trug. Der Gedanke an zwei Arme die ihn schützend umschlossen und ein ruhiger Herzschlag unter seinem Ohr war mehr als beruhigend. Oft war es die einzige Medizin die Credence sich geben konnte.  Seine Knie wollten nachgeben. Ma gab ihm nie ein Aftershave nachdem sie ihn rasiert hatte und sein Gesicht unangenehm brannte.

Die Glocke an der Ladentür klingelte als sie wieder heraustraten. An der frischen Luft führte Mr. Graves ihn zu einer Parkbank die ein Stück Grün überblickte, vorbei an den gleichgültigen Fußgängern die ihm auf einmal nicht mehr so wichtig erschienen. Sie saßen sich. „Hier, mein Junge“, er hielt die Pralinenschachtel mit den Schokoladen Fröschen aus. Credence starrte verblüfft zu der Schokolade herunter, dann hinauf zu Mr. Graves, und wieder herunter. „Oh, verzeihen Sie! Das kann ich niemals annehmen.“ Mr. Graves nickte verständnisvoll, murmelte undeutlich, riss die Verpackung eines Schokoladen Frosches auf, biss hinein und hob die Augenbrauen. „Nicht dass ich mich jetzt wirklich in einen Frosch verwandle. Wer würde mich dann zurück verwandeln?“, scherzte er in einer absichtlich tiefen Stimme. Credence starrte mit großen Augen hinauf zu ihm, seine Ohren glühten warm. Ein kleines, überglückliches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen erschlaffte in einen offenen Mund. Mr. Graves Augen entspannten sich wieder und er ließ Credence seine Hand führen als er sanft das andere Schokoladenstückchen zwischen seine rosige Lippen schob. Das Aroma von gebrannter Kakaobohne entfaltete sich auf seiner Zunge, zerlaufte langsam im Mund bis auch die etwas cremigere Konsistenz der weißen Schokolade schmolz. Er stöhnte unfreiwillig. Mr. Graves lächelte mit leuchtenden Augen hinunter zu ihm und streichelte mit dem rauen Handrücken über seine Wange. "Du bist wunderschön, mein Junge." Credence wich seinem Blick aus, lehnte sich zurück und schluckte verlegen. Er wollte sich plötzlich vor den Augen des Mannes verstecken weil er sich furchtbar durchschaubar fühlte.  
  
„Die anderen gehören auch dir“, bemerkte Mr. Graves, schob die Pralinenschachtel auf seinen Schoß und zerzauste lachend Credences ungewaschenen Schopf. Credence duckte verlegen seinen Kopf. „Vielen Dank, Sir.“  Er fuhr mit einem Daumen über die goldene Einprägung auf der Pralinenschachtel. Mr. Graves war der einzige der ihm je was geschenkt hatte. Er müsste sie irgendwo verstecken, sonst würde Ma sie ihm sicher wegnehmen. Credence rückte näher an den Mann, dann fixierte er den Brunnen vor sich. Mr. Graves Hand strich die Falten auf seinem Rücken glatt. Er lehnte sich gemütlich hinein. Das Wasser sprudelte in einer Fontäne aus den Töpfen der mythischen Figuren, es plätscherte hinunter und verschwand unerkennbar in den kreisförmigen Wellen je mehr sie sich ausbreiteten. Kreise tendierten dazu zu wachsen und alle gleichermaßen zu verschlingen. Die Baumkronen und Äste wogen sich sanft im kalten Wind, warfen hier und da ihre Blätter ab, die alle völlig verschieden im Wind tanzten, sich wanden und sanft auf der Erde landeten.

„Mein Junge, weshalb trägst du die Handschuhe nicht...“ Mr. Graves tiefsitzenden Augen starrten ihm direkt entgegen. Die grauen Bartstoppeln bedeuteten wohl dass er viel zu tun hatte in der letzten Zeit. Wahrscheinlich hatte er kaum Zeit sich auszuruhen, hetzte von einem Fall zum anderen - und trotzdem kam er hier her um mit ihm ein wenig Zeit zu verbringen.

Credence war sich plötzlich wieder sehr dem kalten Wind an seinem Nacken bewusst, also zog er die Schultern hoch, winkelte seinen Kopf an und senkte den Blick zur Seite. Mr. Graves war ein sehr vornehmer Mann. Credence starrte auf den abgenutzten Saum seines eigenen Jacketts, die lose Naht, seine entblößten Handgelenke, die narbigen Hände die mit den schmutzigen Fetzen verbunden waren und spürte deutlich die Nässe in seinen Socken, schmeckte das bittere Aroma eines leeren Magens auf seiner Zunge, spürte das Zerren seiner Brust dass ihm zuflüsterte wie abscheulich seine Existenz war.

Seine Sicht begann zu verschwimmen, als Mr. Graves näher rückte und seinen blauen Kaschmirschal über ihre Hände warf. „Ich verstehe. Deine Mutter.“ Ein frustriertes Seufzen. „Schon gut“, flüsterte Mr. Graves. Credence spürte das ihm bekannte Kribbeln auf der Handfläche, die Wärme die durch seine Adern schoss und in seine Wangen drängte. „Sie will dir Angst machen, Credence. Ihre Macht nährt davon dass du leidest.“ Mas drohende Blicke und ermahnende Stimme verfolgten ihn selbst hier. Als könne sie jeden Moment aus dem Gebüsch hervorspringen, oder aus den Bäumen fallen und Credence beschuldigen. Überraschenderweise, nicht in ihrer Stimme, sondern in seiner eigenen. Vor sich selbst konnte er nicht fliehen. Jeder Schlag mit dem peitschenden Gürtel oder der Rute schallte noch Tage und Nächte nachdem sie sich auf seinem Fleisch einbrannten. Machten ihn vorsichtig nichts zu tun, dass Ma verärgerte – was ihm nie gelang, weil er immer irgendwas falsch machte. Oder nicht gut genug machte. Obwohl Credence schwören konnte dass er sein Bestes tat gut zu sein.

„Du darfst nie der sein, der du wirklich bist.“ Eine stützende Hand auf seiner schwachen Brust. _„Du_ wirst immer im Unrecht sein. Wie willst du auch gegen jemanden spielen, der sich eine Welt gebaut hat, in der _er_ Gott ist?“  
  
Ihm fiel wieder ein dass alles wieder in Ordnung kommen kann. Gute Menschen existierten. Menschen die in dieser Welt _hier_ lebten - nicht in der Kirche. Nicht in Credences Welt. Menschen die wussten dass _das hier_ falsch war. Die ihn auffingen wenn er fiel. „Entweder du bist genau der, den sie dir vorschreibt zu sein, oder...“, Mr. Graves runzelte konzentriert die Stirn, seine Fingerkuppen rau und dick auf dem zarten, plattierten Fleisch. „Oder sie bestraft dich.“ Seine Berührungen flickten die tiefen Wunden, ließen die neuesten Narben verblassen. Er blinzelte fasziniert. „Du hast also nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Erstens: du rebellierst um auszubrechen. Verständlich. Keine Unterdrückung kommt ohne Widerstand. Zweitens...“, Mr. Graves tätschelte ihm sanft den Arm als er fertig war, hob seinen Blick, lehnte sich aufmerksam vor und wiegte zärtlich seine Wange in einer Hand.

Credences Lider flackerten und er lehnte sich willenlos in die Wärme die ihm so bereitwillig gegeben wurde. „Du ergibst dich ihrer Tyrannei, um der Strafe zu entgehen.“ Unter dem Schal streichelte eine wohlwollende Hand seine Knöchel, fuhr über seinen schnellen, leisen Puls, drückte sanft in das weiche Fleisch. Mr. Graves verstand. „Mein Junge, schwach zu sein; Angst zu haben ist nichts wofür du dich schämen solltest.“ Seine Haut prickelte angenehm dort wo Mr. Graves Hand seine Ohrmuschel und die getrimmten Härchen seines Nackens streichelte, also schmiegte er seine Wange hinein und schloss seufzend die müden Augen. Hier konnte Mary Lou ihn nicht anfassen.

„Selbst die Schwachen die im Weltgeschehen mitgerissen werden, sollten als Menschen angesehen werden.“ Das schwere Gefühl in seiner Brust schnürte ihm beinahe den Hals zu, der standhafte Blick des Mannes brachte Credences Muskeln zum Beben. Ein warmer Schauer kribbelte seinen Rücken entlang, entspannte jede Faser die er durchquerte. „So ein wunderschöner Junge...“ Credence Körper sackte in sich zusammen, er vergrub sein glühendes Gesicht und die heißen Tränen in Mr. Graves Nacken, klammerte sich an ihm fest als könne er damit auch Teil von Mr. Graves Welt werden.

„Du bist ein fühlender Mensch, mein lieber Junge. Ob schwach oder stark, das ist Teil des Menschseins.“ Der warme Atem an seinem Ohr fühlte sich so gut an, und Mr. Graves war so ein freundlicher Mann. "Ist schon gut, erlaube es dir es zu fühlen." Credence drückte sich näher. Die Hände des Mannes streichelten ihm langsam den Rücken. Credence wimmerte leise. Seine Tränen durchnässten Mr. Graves Hemd aber er fühlte sich hier Zuhause. Sein echtes Zuhause. Er drückte sich näher, weiter in die Arme die ihn immer behüten würden.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Kapitel sollte eigentlich den Namen "Psychologie der Einschüchterung" tragen, aber dafür war mir Graves Charakter zu schade. Also habe ich einen etwas anderen Gedankengang eingebaut, und wollte darstellen wie wichtig es ist für Opfer von häuslicher Gewalt auch positive Gefühle zu erkennen und zu akzeptieren. Ich denke das ist oft gar nicht so einfach wenn man nie gelernt hat seine eigenen Bedürfnisse oder Gefühle auszudrücken. Ich wollte auch andeuten dass Credence ganz zurückhaltend seine sexuelle Orientierung erahnt.
> 
> Während meinen Recherchen für dieses Kapitel bin ich etwas tiefer in die US-amerikanische Süßigkeitenwelt von 1920 eingetaucht. Freddo Frog und die Cadbury Pralinen gibt es wirklich, und gab es auch damals. Schokolade war damals sehr teuer, nicht vergleichbar mit heute wo man sich mal locker eine Milkatafel reinhauen kann :)


	5. Vergeltung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modesty + Credence

Es ist bereits später Abend als Credence wieder Fuß in die Kirche setzt. Er hatte sich nicht darum bemüht zum Mittagessen vorbeizukommen. Ma hätte ihn wahrscheinlich sowieso wieder rausgeschickt, nun aber mit Flyern. Wenn es also außer Frage stand, dass er etwas zu Essen bekommen würde, dachte er sich, wieso dann ohne Sinn Hass verbreiten. Die Anstrengung hatte einen 14-jährigen Credence vielleicht überzeugt. Damals war es einfacher ihn zu beeinflussen, er hatte noch nicht gelernt sich seines eigenen Verstandes zu bedienen. _Sapere Aude,_ hatte Mr. Graves ihn gemahnt. Was er erlauben würde, würde weiter passieren. Damals waren es Versprechungen von einem besseren Leben, in dem es keine Armut gab, in dem  _die Hexen_ kein Unglück mehr ausrichten können, eine Welt in der Waisen wie er geschätzt wurden. Mit dem Alter kamen aber Erfahrungen hinzu. Das Bezeugen von Menschen die aufeinander eintraten, die drohenden Blicke welche Ma ihren Kindern zuwarf wenn sie nicht genau so funktionierten wie sie sollten, das höhnische Gelächter der feinen Herren der Banken... Credence beobachtete. Es war wahrscheinlich die einzige Fähigkeit die er sich zuschrieb. Und er erkannte, dass ganz gleich ob Mary Lou oder Senator Shaw oder selbst Chastity die innerhalb der Unterdrückung selbst Unterdrückerin wurde - die Bandbreite des menschlichen Machtspiels alle umfasste. Immer und immer wieder fand sich das Muster. Eltern und Kind, Chef und Angestellter, Politiker und Bürger. Ein Ebenbild der Natur. Der Stärkere gewinnt. Damals empfand er Wut. Er spottete über sein eigenes Geschlecht. Wahrlich, wie unvollendet Gott den Menschen erschuf, immer dazu verdammt das selbe Muster nachzuspielen trotz der Tatsache dass sie sich ihres Verstandes bemächtigen konnten. Heutzutage war es aber ein unveränderlicher Fakt geworden. Etwas dass Credence als absolute Wahrheit ansah, etwas dass er mit stillschweigender Gleichgültigkeit hinnahm wann immer er es erkannte. So war die Welt, und viele nahmen es hin. Resignierten aus Verzweiflung es nicht ändern zu können, fügten sich.

Ma wartet bereits auf ihn. Wie glücklich hätte er sich geschätzt wenn der Tag mit dem Anbruch der Dunkelheit zuende gewesen wäre. Credence senkte den Kopf als er durch die Türschwelle trat, umschloss fieberhaft die Schokoladenfrösche in seinen Händen. Seine Wangen erwärmten sich bei dem Gedanken an Mr. Graves, die Zögerlichkeit mit welcher der Mann ihn wieder gehen ließ. Wie er sich vergewisserte, dass es ihm gut gehen würde.  _Pass auf dich auf, mein Junge_. Aber Credence wollte Mr. Graves nicht in dieses Leben mit hineinziehen. Diese Düsterheit war nicht für Mr. Graves vorgesehen. Sie war seine, und so auch seine eigene Verantwortung.

Die Dunkelheit in der Kirche war allumfassend. Kein Mucks ertönte. Man konnte kaum die eigene Hand vor sich sehen. Credence schlich langsam über die hölzernen Dielen, stieg die Treppen hinauf.

"Credence."

Der Atem verflog aus seiner Brust. Er erstarrte, akzeptierte im Stillen was folgen würde. Und es folgte was immer kam, weil Ma fest davon überzeugt war, dass er ein Bankert war. Alles dass er sagte, alles dass er tat war von Grund auf fehlerhaft und gehörte korrigiert. Mr. Graves hatte Recht. Hier wäre nie irgendetwas genug. Er wäre immer im Unrecht, weil Ma nicht die Person wollte die Credence war, sondern nur die Macht über ihn um ihn wie Ton nach Belieben zu verformen. 

"Ich habe dich heute morgen mit einem Stapel Flyer hinaus geschickt. Nun ist es bereits nach dem Abendessen. Wo hast du dich herumgetrieben?" Ihre Stimme ließ keine Widersprüche zu. Credence senkte bitter den Blick. Wieder das gleiche Muster. Ein Herrscher und der Unterworfene der demütig immer nur auf den Knien lebte und um Vergebung und Barmherzigkeit flehen musste. War sich Ma bewusst dass sie ihre Kinder Angst lehrte? Sie würden nie mehr ein sorgloses Leben führen können. Vorbei mit der kindlichen Unschuld, beschmutzt ihre reine Weltsicht mit dieser Grausamkeit.

"Ich habe die Zeit im Park verbracht, Ma'am." Er ballte die Fäuste, wollte nicht dass Mutter etwas von Mr. Graves erfuhr.

Die summte anerkennend, schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Mit wem?" Credence verkrampfte. Er bewegte seine Augen, aber drehte seinen Kopf nicht. Ein Reh in die Enge gedrängt.  
  
Ma räusperte sich, festigte den Griff um die Rute in ihren Händen. "Du weißt dass wir über all in New York missionieren. Jemand hat mich darüber informiert, man habe dich mit einem älteren Mann im Park gesehen." Credence senkte seinen Blick, verarbeitete die Information, suchte nach Auswegen um Mr. Graves zu schützen. Ma zu sagen dass er nur ein Freund wäre würde ihr sicherlich nicht gefallen. Sie würde ihm Vorwürfe machen wieso sie nichts von ihm weiß, oder würde vermuten dass Mr. Graves ihm etwas Schlechtes möchte. Ihr seine Identität ganz zu verschweigen war auch ungelegen. Sie würde erzürnen. 

"Was ist das in deiner Jacke?" Credences Hand schoss hinauf um die Pralinenschachtel zurück in seine Jacke zu schieben. Sie war ein Geschenk. Er trat unbewusst zurück als Ma ihm näher kam. "Gib es mir", forderte sie und hielt eine Hand aus. Credence beäugte die ausgestreckte Handfläche mit großen Augen, zog die Schultern hoch und schüttelte vehement den Kopf, drückte die Lippen zusammen. Er würde sie nicht hergeben. Es war ein Geschenk von Mr. Graves. Marys Augen wurden düster. Credence kniff die Augen zusammen als sie auf ihn zu stampfte. Sie stieß ihn in die Wand und schlug seine Hände aus dem Weg, entriss ihm gewaltsam die Pralinenpackung. Die kostbare goldene Inschrift auf der Samtpackung glänzte selbst in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Erst jetzt bemerkte er dass auf der Packung winzige kleine leuchtende Sternchen verstreut waren. Wäre er nicht in solch einer Situation, hätte er sogar gelächelt. Es passte zu Mr. Graves. Das tiefe Blau, so mysteriös und beruhigend wie die Aura die der Mann ausstrahlte. Verschlossen aber freundlich, mächtig aber zärtlich mit denen die keine Macht hatten. Das Gegenteil des gängigen Systems, ein Bruch in dem Muster.  
Credence atmete schwer durch Angst als Mary die Schachtel in ihren Händen drehte und inspizierte. Er wartete mit verspannten Muskeln, beäugte die Packung sehnsüchtig. Sie war sein, ihm alleine.

Schlussendlich seufzte sie frustriert aus. "Geh auf dein Zimmer." Sie würdigte ihn keines Blickes und Credence machte sich sofort daran zu gehorchen. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick auf das Geschenk in ihren Händen, sein Herz pochte ihm bedrohlich schnell im Brustkorb. Sie war nicht länger sein. Es gab keine Möglichkeit sie zurück zu bekommen. Das Gold der Sterne funkelte immer noch brilliant in den Händen seiner Mutter, so fern wie der echte Himmel und das Firmament.

In seinem Zimmer stößt Modesty gegen seinen Bauch, umarmt ihn, ihre blonden Haare wie goldenes Garn im spärlichen Licht der Lampe. "Credence!" Ihre Stimme zittert gegen seinen Torso, Credence legt seine Arme um ihren Rücken. Unter einem Haus zu leben, selbst wenn der Terror nicht gegen einen selbst gerichtet war, war genug um jemanden zu verstören. Die Gewissheit dass es passierte und man machtlos war etwas dagegen zu unternehmen war genug um Kinder zu verängstigen, Credence verstand. Modesty war noch klein, verstand noch nicht wie grausaum Menschen wirklich sein konnten, oder aus welchen Gründen sie es waren. "Modesty, mir geht es gut, sie hat mir nichts getan."

Seine kleine Schwester drückte sich fort und spähte mit wassrigen Augen hinauf zu ihm, ihre Mundwinkel nach unten gezogen. "Ich hasse Ma wenn sie dir wehtut."

Modesty verspürte Hass in diesen Momenten in denen Ma Unrecht tat. Das war gerechtfertigt. Aber seinem Peiniger Leid zuzufügen half niemandem, nicht auf lange Sicht denn einmal Gewalt eingesetzt würde es in einen hineinsinken und das ganze spätere Leben würde so geführt werden - Probleme mit Gewalt zu lösen. Es führte die Spirale der Gewalt weiter.

"Modesty", Credence schnappte nach ihren schmalen Schultern und kniete zu ihr hinunter, "liebet eure Feinde, sagt der Herr." Er starrte seiner kleinen Schwester in die blauen runden Äuglein. "Matthäus", murmelte sie und drückte die Handballen in die Augenhöhlen. "Genau", flüsterte Credence und klopfte ihr auf den Rücken. Sie musste es verstehen. Sie würden Ma nichts tun. Es waren die Worte ihres Propheten. Sie waren nicht im wortwörtlichen Sinne gemeint, denn keiner liebte die Menschen welche einem selbst wehtaten, aber zur Veranschaulichung diente das Bild dennoch. Obwohl man großen Groll gegen jemanden hegte sollte man ihn lieben damit die Gewalt aufhört. 

Natürlich wird die Rache kommen, aber nicht durch Menschenhand. Das Urteil oblag alleine Gott, er würde über die Übeltäter richten. Wie diese Strafe zustande kam; ob Ma sich das Bein brechen, ob sie ihr Hab und Gut verlieren würde, oder ob ein anderes Kind sie ins Verderben stürzen würde war allein Gottes Entscheidung. Er wartet, es scheint als hätte Modesty begriffen was er sagen wollte. Die Welt war nicht schön, und das meiste war Ungerecht. Jedoch kümmerten es wenige dieses Unrecht tatsächlich zu bereinigen. Sie ließen es weiter geschehen. Der Herr würde Ma nicht vergeben, denn sie wusste was sie tat.

"Wir müssen Geduld haben."

Modesty stampfte einen Fuß auf den Diehlen, ballte die Fäuste. Ihre blauen Äuglein waren entschlossen, als wüsste sie dass sie Gottes schützende Hand mit der Aussage über sich hatte. "Du verdienst das nicht! Keiner darf jemand anderem wehtun!"

Obwohl er ihr zustimmen wollte, und kein Funken Unrecht in der Aussage fand musste er seiner kleinen Schwester beibringen dass die Welt nicht immer so war wie sie sein sollte. Etwas das er für selbstverständlich betrachtete kümmerte seinen Nächsten vielleicht wenig. Dennoch würde der Gedanke anderen den _richtigen Weg_ zeigen zu wollen nur in Gewalt enden.

"Modesty", wehklagte er. Er reichte nach einer goldenen Strähne die ihr in das verweinte Gesicht fiel, "du würdest niemals so werden wollen wie Mutter, oder?" Seine kleine Schwester schüttelte vehement den Kopf, ihre Lippen zusammengedrückt, Augen groß. "Ich würde dir nie wehtun, Credence." Eine zarte Hand an seiner Wange. Credence seufzte aus, lehnte sich in die Berührung und senkte seine vernarbte Hand. So tief die Narben - noch tiefer die Einschnitte in seinem Gedächtnis. Was alles zerstört werden kann wenn man einmal ausgeliefert ist; an den Rand der Existenz gedrängt und verängstigt. Besonders gegen Kinder, dachte Credence als er Modestys wässrige Augen und zitterndes Kinn sah, ist Gewalt und Vernachlässigung eine bleibende Folter. Die Einkerbungen in seiner Haut von den Fäden die ihn an Marys Spielkreuz binden, würde er selbst noch nach seiner Befreiung spüren.

"Unsere Seelen sollen sich niemals so schwarz und giftig färben wie die unserer Peiniger." Modesty warf sich wieder in seine Arme, drückte ihr Gesicht in seinen Nacken.

Irgendwann war er sicherlich auch mal so weich; seine Seele so zart wie ein Blütenblatt von Mutter umschlungen und zermürbt bis sie schwarz blutete. Sein Schatten auf dem Holzboden flackerte. Für ihn war es schon zu spät, aber Modesty würde nicht das Gleiche erwarten, er würde nicht zulassen das Mutter sie so zerriss wie sie es mit ihm getan hatte. Sein Schatten türmte sich im spärlichen Kerzenlicht auf, verschluckte das gesamte Zimmer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel widmet sich dem Thema wie man mit grausamen Menschen umgeht und in Bezug auf Credence und Modesty besonders auf kindliche Unschuld und Gerechtigkeitssinn.


End file.
